Five Nights at All-Stars
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Dante will have to give up being a completely awesome emo demon hunter and become...a pizzeria night guard? But, he's guarding the most terrifying pizzeria ever. Sweet Tooth's Pizzeria. Trust me, this is NOT as crappy as it sounds. Please Read and Review! Flamers will be accepted, just don't be surprised if your review is removed or just completely ignored.
1. Night 1

Yay! I've finally gotten out of my writer's block. Anyway, I guess I really needed a break for Ratchet and Clank:Favorite Pastimes. Don't worry, I'll get back on it one day, but I really wanted to write a story like this. Anyway, let the Horror/Humor begin. Also, Deviant Artist that have done Jak,Ratchet,and Sly animatronics, I want to ask for forgiveness for writing a FanFic based on your images and I want to thank you for wacking this idea in my head and getting me out of my writer's block. Lastly, I thank everyone that has followed me and has given reviews for being this patient on some of my stories. Also, Freddy was a hard one to pick. At first I was going to use Kratos but then I realized that Kratos is the son of Zeus so Kratos would not be killed and stuffed into a animatronic, the person that would try to kill Kratos would be most likely just be beaten to death by Kratos. So, I'm kinda happy how my final choice went.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale or Five Nights at Freddy's.  
**

* * *

FNAF character - PSASBR character

Freddy Fazbear - Sweet Tooth

Bonnie the Bunny - Sly Cooper

Chicka the Chicken - Ratchet (AN: No, Ratchet is not turned into a girl just because Chicka's a girl. Ratchet is still a male Lombax. He's just covered in a lot of blood. Go check out Deviant Art and look up animatronic Ratchet to see what I'm talking about.)

Foxy - Jak

Golden Freddy - Sackboy (AN: Wait! What? Sack Boy as Golden Freddy? Well, Sack Boy is pretty quiet so there's your answer.)

Security Guard - Dante (AN: Okay, I don't want to hurt any Devil May Cry fans, but sometimes I just want to beat the crap out of Dante.)

Phone Guy - Kratos (AN: Personally, I'd be more afraid on Kratos than the phone guy in FNAF. Besides, Kratos fits the theory perfectly and having Kratos as Freddy just doesn't seem to work.)

Alright, let's press the start button on this.

* * *

 _Save them... Save them. Save them!...You can't.  
_

I jumped awake as my alarm clock rang out five thirty in the after noon. So yeah, now I have two jobs; hunting demons and working at a pizzeria, best jobs in the whole world. I slipped the pizzeria jacket over my shirt as I left my sword in my apartment. I don't think I'll need the sword tonight anyway, I mean, I'm just going to be sitting around guarding a little kiddie pizzeria, right?

It took me forty minutes to get from my apartment to the pizzeria and ten minutes to get to the security room and at six p.m., I was freaked the crap out by the phone ringing off that broke the silence. That's when the message played my fate. "Hello, mortal. Welcome to your first night on the job. As you may have noticed, the place is slightly run down and in need of repairs, but don't be frightened by the dark corners or by the animatronics that all the guards before you had complained about. Just so you know, if you complain like all the others did; you'll find yourself in... _unemployment_. Good luck. You're gonna need it." _CLICK_ I was frozen solid in fear now since almost half the night had passed and nothing has moved, but that phone guy, man he really freaked me out with that voice of his.

 _"Okay, you can do this, Dante. You've faced demons more terrifying than this."_ I tried to calm myself down as each passing second snailed on by. Okay. Four a.m., I can do this and I will just do the same thing every night. It's just three easy steps:

Step 1: Check Cams 1C and 1A.

Step 2: If **ANY** of the animatronics have moved, look for them.

Step 3: _**STAY ALIVE BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!**_

Turns out that step one will give me nightmares because upon checking Cam 1A, I was greeted with the faces of Ratchet the Lombax, Sly Cooper the Raccoon and Sweet Tooth the Clown. Sweet Tooth wasn't so scary, but Ratchet and Sly freaked me beyond scared senseless. I was really glad that none of those three had moved what so ever, and when I checked 1C, I wasn't freaked out since nothing really happened. just an OUT OF ORDER sign over on the left. when the clock rang 6 a.m., I got out of there as the guy taking the day shift pulled up in the parking lot. "You are pretty lucky." Nate said to me as he passed by to take my place, " Other night guards never make it past the first night. But I'd watch out for Jak. He can get pretty angry really fast." _Great. I can't wait for my shift again._ _Does the world just hate me?_

* * *

Okay, so, there's chapter one. Don't worry. Night Two will be a lot better. I promise. Please Review!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. Night 2

Hello everyone and I hope you all are having a awesome summer! I know I haven't been writing for some time, but now I am back and I finally got of my lazy butt and started writing again. So as my return. Here's Night 2 of Five Nights at PlayStation All-Stars! Enjoy and as usual, please review!

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon or however his name's spelled owns FNAF and Super Bot owns PSASBR and the characters in All-Stars are owned by whoever the heck owns them. I know I don't because if I did, then there would be a game based on this.  
**

* * *

Night 2

12:00 a.m.

Ugh. I really had to work five nights here for a hundred and fifty bucks? I should be paid more, but no. _Ring-RingRing! Ring-RingRing!_ _"Well well. If you're hearing this. You're one lucky yet stupid mortal. Welcome to your second night here. I'm not going to waste all my time on this and mostly that the anamatronics are going to become more and more active as the week progresses. So, here's your nights tips. Check your cams during these messages now, keep an eye on the curtains in Haven Cove. And if you can't see a aniamtronic on your cams, then check your blind spots which are just outside your doors. Also, Sweet Tooth seems to only move the most when it's dark, so there's a good enough reason to not drain your power. Farewell if this is your last night alive." Click!  
_

Well, that was reassuring advice. I hope that...Jak? I guess that's this name, won't come out too soon. I picked up the tablet and checked the stage and I was meet with a shock. Ratchet and Sly were gone and Sweet Tooth was staring right at me.

I checked camera 1C and the curtains were still closed like they were last night. _Sorry! Out of Order._ I'm starting to wonder what's really behind that curtain and if Jak is back there or the other employees are just messing with me. "!ENOLA SU EVAEL" _What the heck was that?  
_ "!NAC LLITS UOY ELIHW TUO TEG"

 ** _Crash!_**

"I HEARD THAT!" I suddenly shouted and quickly covered my mouth. I am such a itiot! "Dum Dum Dum." There's another sound from them! "No! No Dum Dum! Why can't I just shut my big mouth up so I can live through this. It's only two a.m. and you still havem't found Sly or Ratchet. I picked the tablet back up and I found Ratchet in the party room with his mouth wide open. "Pizzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh."

Wait, what?

Okay, that was kinda weird. I got off that camera and went into the supply room and right smack into Sly's face. "Holy crap!" I jumped as I saw Sly's hand move up to his face and made a very shush as he suddenly moved out of the supply closet.

"!ETNAD,TUO TEG" What language are they speaking? I checked camera 1C again and that's when I saw him.

Jak.

His mouth was surrounded with blood that looked very old. His ears looked like they were knawed to bits by little kids' teeth. His clothes were ripped in several places and his left hand was missing. But his eyes, I don't even know if it's a trick of the light, but they seemed like he was a real person at one point, and now he's dead or undead, I don't really know which. Man, was Nate right about Jak, he gets angry fast because his facial expression just went from blank to as angry as someone could get before you could even say "Get back in there!"

I shook my head as I checked the right door light. Ratchet was right outside. "Pizza." He said just before I closed the door and shouted, "Go away! I don't want any pizza!" He kept blabbing on and making weird meowing noises until he left. I sighed as I opened the door when Ratchet's mewling faded away.

"!TUO TEG !ETNAD" Again with the backwards talking that I can't really make sense of. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and calmly told myself that this was all going to be over when six a.m. comes. When I opened my eyes, Sly was standing right outside the left door. Acting as quickly as I could, I closed the door just before he stepped right in.

"Go away!" I shouted out and when I opened the door back up, he was still there! I shouted out in anger as I closed the door back and I was forced to drain power with that door shut. Okay. It's four a.m. and I have fourth percent of my power left. Just two mo more hours. Just two more hours.

I slowly calmed down and when I clicked back to the Haven Cove camera, Jak had stepped off his stage. "Oh, crap! No. No. No. (Yes.) No. No. No. (Maybe.) No. No. NO!" Sly was probably laughing his butt off behind the door at me screaming like a little girl while he was walking away. _"You better leave."_ I thought as I opened the left door and checked where Sly and Ratchet had wandered off too, but as I checked Haven's Cove, Jak wasn't there.

Jak isn't at Haven's Cove.

Jak is not at Haven's Cove.

JAK IS NOT AT HAVEN'S COVE.

 _ **JAK IS NOT AT HAVEN'S COVE!  
**_

I slammed both doors shut and I looked over at the left hallway and Jak was flying through the hall. I kid you not, he was flying about two feet above the floor. When he reached the door, he began bashing his fists into the door and at one point, long and dark claws went straight through the metal doors. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! **GO AWAY!** " I screamed on the top of my lungs.

All of a sudden the P.A. exploded with sound " _Ding! Dong! Ding!...Ding DongDing! Yaaaay!"_ Six a.m. I survived another night. Thank you,God! I opened the door and was greeted with Jak's frozen face of hatred which made me jump back a few steps. I'm starting to wonder why I even took this job. In fact, why am I even staying five nights here?

I stepped into the parking lot and instead of Nathan meeting me, it was Cole McGrath. Why would he, a conduit, be working in a place like this? But hey, he'd probably survive sixty hours straight in that pizzeria. I'm lucky I only deal with thirty hours a week.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, have fun on night three, but I have advice from the boss. Run as far as you can when your fifth night ends. Don't look back and never ever come back even if you live the next thirty years from now."

Very helpful, Cole. Do me a favor and zap Jak and Sweet Tooth for me.

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter done! I know that this is still kinda short, but I will try to make more stories longer than they are now. Anyway, I saw some gameplay of the PS4 Ratchet and Clank, and Holy Orvus! It! Looks! AMAZING! I really wish I could get a PS4 for the game, but I've said before, I can wish in one hand and fill my other hand with bolts and see which one gets filled first. And as always, please leave a review and punch list that Fav button right in the face, and I'll see you guys next time.

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	3. Night 3

Well...I think I've updated far too late. And FNAF 4 came out on June 23, so, here goes nothing!

 **Disclaimer: JCL: Don't Own! Never will!**

 **Foxy: *Smiles as he slowly raises his hook up to JCL's neck***

 **JCL: Foxy. Don't you dare tempt me to bring Toy Bobbie into this!**

 **Toy Bonnie: *Raises a noise maker to annoy Foxy*  
**

* * *

Night 3

12:00 a.m.

100% Power

I sighed as I found myself sitting in the small office again and to my dismay, Cole hadn't zapped any animatronics. I closed both doors as the phone began ringing and the man on the phone began talking.

" Well, well, well...You are a very lucky person. Most people never made it this long. I'm not implying that all of them died, but some went on to other jobs. Anyway, I should't talk too much. Things get real tonight.

Now, I did have an idea: If a animatronic catches you, try playing dead. It might buy you some more time to live. But the animatronics might then think you're a empty costume. I don't think we'd want to know what they'd do to you then.

Farewell..."

 _Click!  
_

Well, maybe I should have brought my pistols and sword tonight. I shivered as I suddenly began to wonder what would happen if they did think I was an empty costume. Would they try to...ya know what, I don't even want to know. I began watching the cameras as time slowly ticked by.

* * *

1:00 a.m.

90% Power

Recent activity: Ratchet left the stage and simply stood in the party room. Sly's in the spare parts room starring straight into the camera. Sweet Tooth has stayed put. Jak's still in Haven's Cove. There was a gold burlap sack that appeared and disappeared as soon as it came.

* * *

2:00 a.m.

75% Power

Recent activity: Jak knocked on the left door twice in one hour. Sly and Ratchet visited. No activity from Sweet Tooth or Golden Sack.

* * *

4:00 a.m.

15% Power

Man. Jak was aggressive. He knocked about five times in two hours! I sighed as the power dropped to ten percent. _"Am I gonna die tonight?"_ I thought as Sly gave a chuckle as he slowly draged his cane down the hall as he feet banged against the tiled floors. Ratchet knocked on the window just before he spoke, "Hey. I'm sorry if I scared you. Do you want to- **_DIE_** \- to - _**GET OUT BEFORE-** to_ have some fresh pizza?" I blinked as the Lombax's voice switched between demonic to that of a twenty some year old man.

 **"RATCHET! Leave the night guard alone!"** Jak suddenly burst out from Haven's Cove, which had me instantly checking Camera 1C. The said elf had pulled the curtains open and he was starring right at the camera as if he could see me. I saw the power dip to one percent as the time hit five fifty nine. "You're lucky." Jak suddenly said as if he were a seventeen year old, I blinked as the elf stepped forward and let the light hit his face, "You're lucky you still have a life to live. Do me a favor-"

The bell for six rang out suddenly as Jak's jaw closed and he suddenly closed his eyes and went back into his cove, slowly pulling the curtains back. Ratchet clanked off back to the stage and I heard Sly leaving the kitchen and going back to the stage with the Lombax. As I left the office, I slipped down to Haven's Cove and pulled the curtains back. I looked at the face of the elf who was going to tell me to keep a favor for him.

* * *

 _"You're lucky you still have a life left to live."_ That line kept repeating in my head for hours. I was back at my apartment lying on my couch with a notebook on my chest with the words Jak and Ratchet spoke to me. What Jak said though... A life left to live...Did that mean that they were all dead? What did that mean? My head was going to explode if I didn't get any more words from the elf.

I sighed as I slowly fell into the deepest levels of sleep and the words Jak spoke kept echoing in my head.

* * *

Woah! I think something has snapped here! I kinda didn't really expect a plot to go through. Huh. Guess we'll have to wonder if the animatronics did live before and who killed them? Well, sit tight because I'm going ti work even more on this one now that I got out of a writters block!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	4. Night 4

JCL: *Laughs like a maniac*

Dante: *is tied to the chair with the security tablet* SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own FNAF or PSASBR!**

* * *

I returned to the pizzeria around eleven thirty and as I approached Haven's Cove, I heard Jak quietly humming what sounded like Finale by that French guy, Madeon. "Jak?" I spoke out against the light buzzing of the light bulbs. His humming stopped and I stood in fron of the curtains for a few silent moments until the curtains were pulled back a few inches and I could see Jak's pupils glowing in the dark. "Oh. **You're** back." He sounded hateful this time and as he stepped closer, I could see the inside of his chest. Wires, cross bars, the usual in animatronics, but just before I looked back up at his face, I heard a heart beat and I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks, but I thought I saw something move behind all those mechanical parts.

"Well...What do you want, Dante?" he said which brought me back to the subject I had to ask him about. "I...I wanted to know what you were trying to tell me last night." I felt my knees shake as I asked the angry looking Jak. He gave me a scowl before he blinked and suddenly had a creepy smile on his face and his voice suddenly changed yet, his jaw was not moving whatsoever. **"!epscse reven nac uoY"** He blinked again and his expression became soft and he spoke just above a whisper, "I cannot speak to you until five fifty five after midnight, but I'll give you as much information that I can. do me a favor, when you finish your five nights, quit and if you can, go looking for the old place that was located back in nineteen eighty seven. I hope you can excuse the awful smell there. Rotting bodies tend to smell pretty bad if they haven't moved since eighty seven." he said as he slowly went back into his cove.

"You better get to your office before the others get you." he said before the curtains closed. I sprinted down to the office just as the clock struc midnight. When the hands of the clock finally hit twelve, the phone suddenly started ringing. I quickly closed both doors and let the message play.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _Mortal...*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!* I have a feeling that tonight is going to test you. Keep your guard up tonight and tomorrow night. The animatronics will be at their most highest level of aggression. *KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!* ...Farewell..."_

* * *

The phone call ended with yet a tune similar to the tune that Jak hummed earlier. What is it with this place and that song tonight? I jumped in my seat as Jak suddenly knocked on my door just as the clock struck one a.m. I looked down at the tablet and saw that I had already used the power to where it hit eighty percent. _Okay. Let's just live through tonight and tomorrow night and on Saturday, I think I'll go on a little road trip._ I thought as I continued to watch Ratchet and Sly move around the pizzarea and keep an eye on Sweet Tooth who was also keeping an eye on me.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

Power: 70%

Recent Activity: Sweet Tooth moved into the Party Room. Jak knocked only once since I started keeping an eye on him. Ratchet and Sly just roam around. No one's said a single word to me.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Power: 50%

Recent Activity: Sweet Tooth moved to the West Hall Corner. Right door must be kept shut until he leaves. Jak hasn't knocked. Sly tried to enter. Ratchet's in the Party Room again. The Golden Sackboy appeared and disappeared as soon as he came.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Power: 30%

Recent Activity: Sweet Tooth is still outside the Right Door. Jak knocked three times. Sly and Ratchet have kept away.

* * *

5:55 A.M.

Power: 10%

I sighed as I closed the left door and looked down at the tablet which showed Camera 1C and Jak has put his head out of the curtain. "You're doing perfect, Dante. Just get through tomorrow night and go visit the old Sweet Tooth's Pizzeria from Eighty Seven. All your questions should be answered there." Six a.m. rang out and Jak went back behind the curtains and Sweet Tooth slumped back to his place on the stage along with Sly and Ratchet. As I passed Haven's Cove to leave, I stopped in front of the curtain and slowly placed my hand under it.

After a few seconds, I saw Jak's robotic hand slowly reach out and he gently squeezed my hand just before he said, "You're lucky you have a life left to live. Do me a favor: Don't let anymore heroes die the same way Sly, Ratchet and I died. Preforming for entertainment is not for a hero to do in their afterlife with their immortal spirit stuck in the mortal world. And whatever you do, don't forget...you are the one who will finally help us put our souls to rest."

I felt a tear slip down my right cheek as I felt Jak's hand change between cold metal to a palm covered with a piece of cloth and his fingers and thumb became warm and...well, alive. I slowly pulled a curtain back and I saw Jak as a living and breathing person and his eyes were such a rare color of blue. I saw every detail change from real human like back to a fake robotic look, but his eyes however, stayed the way I saw them, full of life and sadness and I thought I was seeing things, but there were tear stains starting under his eyes and they went all the way down to his jaw line. Like as if he's been crying for years and years.

"I promise. I'll put you to rest." I said softly as his left eye went to robotic. "Thank you." Jak said just before he shut down again and Nathan Drake entered the room. "Jak has talked to you, hasn't he?" The man said as he looked up at the elf animatronic. "Yeah. He wants me to put them to rest." I spoke to Drake as I found myself wishing that I could have met Jak before he died. "Hmm...He's only talked to one other person before...And you're standing right next to him."

I looked over at Nathan in disbelief as the man stared at the animatronic elf with a distant gaze in his eyes. "Nate. What will happen to them when I put their souls to rest?"

"You mean when we put their souls to rest."

"We?"

* * *

Fitting ending to that chapter, yes? Please review and Night 5 might come sooner! _coughcoughhintihintcough!_

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	5. Night 5

JCL: Well well...Here we are at the final night. Will Dante and Nate survive the night and put the souls of those killed to rest?

Nathan Drake: You better not kill me!

JCL: Don't tempt me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my own creations!**

* * *

Nathan surprised me earlier around one in the afternoon when he showed up at my door and told me that he quit the day shift job and tonight, we were going to finish my week and as soon as six a.m. hits, we were going to go to his place, research the Sweet Tooth pizzeria and the mentioned year, nineteen eighty seven. When all the research is collected, we'll travel to the eighty seven pizzeria and look around. I watched the clock slowly tick over my television set for when it would hit eleven thirty and as I sat there collecting my thoughts. What was waiting for us at the eighty seven pizzeria?

I shook my head as eleven thirty came much faster than it ever had of my five nights. "Alright then. Let's get this going." Nathan stated as we left my apartment.

Upon reaching the pizzeria, I noticed something I never have, the place seems more run down tonight than any other night. A piece of the building's frame is on the ground and the paint was chipping off in gigantic chunks. "Has it always looked like that?" I thought aloud which had Nathan stop from opening the door. "Yes. You didn't notice?" I shook my head and Nathan blinked as we entered the pizzeria.

"H-H-Hello children! Welcome to Sweet Tooth's Pizzeria!" Nathan and I jumped as Sweet Tooth and the other two animatronics suddenly came to life as we simply walked past them. Nathan went to the switch behind each animatronic and switched Ratchet, Sweet Tooth and Sly off respectively. "You'll be put to rest soon guys." Drake said as he stroked the fur on Ratchet and Sly's ears before he jumped off the stage an rejoined me to our visit to Haven's Cove. "Jak." I spoke up softly as I reached back under the curtain once more, and probably for the last time.

"If you can hear me, promise me something in return for me doing your favor. When I put your soul to rest, could you wait for me to join you in a few decades?" I got a few minutes of silence and no action until Jak softly held my hand again and he said, "My soul's been at unrest for well over ten years. Waiting a few more decades for you up in heaven will be nothing compared for the time I've waited for you to grow up and save me." He opened up the curtains and showed me his living face once more. Without thinking, I suddenly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Jak's face and when the electronic camera came up with the exact image I could compare the real thing to.

When Drake and I entered the office, I quickly shut both doors as midnight struck and the phone began ringing. When Nathan picked up the receiver,we were met with a spine chilling message.

* * *

 _"And I saw an angel come down from heaven, having a key of the bottomless pit and a great chain in his hand. And he laid hold on the dragon, that old serpent, which is the Devil, and Satan, and bound him a thousand years. And he cast him into the bottomless pit, and shut him up, and set a seal upon him, that he should deceive the nations no more, till the thousand years be fulfilled:and after that he must be loosed a little season...And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever."_

* * *

The message ended with a blood curdling scream that was cut off when Nathan slammed the receiver back down on the phone. I heard Sweet Tooth reading those lines from Revelations repeating over and over in my head. "He's toying with us." Drake said as he started checking the cameras and when we heard Sweet Tooth laughing from the right door, Nate had the door closed just before the clown could get into the doorway. "Close and open the doors when I tell you to." He ordered to me when he closed the left door and Jak knocked three times and left.

"LEAVE NOW!" I heard Ratchet scream from the tablet as Nathan found the Lombax near the bathrooms. " _ **YOU WILL DIE NOW!"**_ Jakshouted as he charged down the hall only to be met with the left door closing. I don't know how many hours had passed because I was just opening the doors and closing them when Nate told me to. When Nate called out five a.m., I silently prayed as Nathan counted the fifteen percent of power down.

"One...Zero." The power shut off and the emergency lights went on and I heard the music from last night's phone call over at the left door. I felt my head slowly turning over to the left door, and when I saw that clown's face, I felt myself go limp and play dead. _"Brace yourself...Brace yourself...BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE CLAP OF- Ding dong ding! Ding dong ding! Yay!"_ I opened my eyes to the rest of my life as Sweet Tooth shuffled back to the stage.

"We...We made it..." I spoke under my breath while Nathan went to the generator room to reboot the power. When Drake returned to the security room, I picked up the tablet and I tapped the camera, 1C. I waited a few seconds before Jak poked his head out of the curtains and looked up at the camera. He didn't say anything but he simply gave a small smile and he waved his right hand just before he retreated back into the curtains.

"Are you ready to go and put their souls to rest?" Drake spoke up when I turned the tablet off. "Yeah. Let's go." I spoke when I put the tablet down on the desk and walked out of that pizzeria and headed for his house.

* * *

 _Saturday_

 _6:00 p.m._

Nate sighed beside me as he sipped on a still piping hot cup of coffee with a search of the Sweet Tooth Pizzeria and of the year nineteen eighty seven. We searched and searched for hours on the eighty seven pizzeria and _almost_ nothing came up. We came across a news clipping and even a video of a news report of a accident known as, 'The Bite of '87" This was our lead and when we checked the video, people in the comments also stated that they heard a rumor that five people were also killed with the poor girl that got her frontal lobe bit and she, sadly, died in the hospital.

I noticed that Nathan was about to crash onto the keyboard if he didn't go on to bed. I nudged his shoulder and signaled him to hit the hay and I told him I'd continue searching for the address of the old pizzeria. When Drake closed his bedroom door, I opened up a new tab and entered the address of a famous search engine. I tapped the name of the pizzeria and eighty seven and to my own horror, I stumbled across pictures of a worn down pizzeria and creepy as heck pictures of animatronics that were left there to rust. Animatronics that I never heard of, like Parappa the Rapper, Fat Princess the Cake Loving Princess, Spike the Monkey Hunter, and Toro Inoue the Japanese Cat.

Far more child friendly characters than Sweet Tooth. I looked through the images and I started to wish I hadn't due to one photo suddenly popping up of the little girl. Her skin was pale and it looked as if her eyes glowed a haunting yellow. I rubbed my eyes and the girl suddenly switched to having normal colored skin and non-glowing eyes. That marked my need to go and get some sleep.

I closed out of the window and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the hallway closet and turned the couch into a bed. I lied on my side and gazed into the darkness for a few minutes watching car lights illuminate the windows when the vehicles passed by. We traveled almost thirty miles away from the pizzeria to this small house that Nate used for days he was off work. I felt my eyelids grow too heavy for them to stay open and when I held my eyes closed for a few seconds, I was out cold.

* * *

 _Sunday..._

 _6:00 a.m._

"Dante. Wake up." Nate gently shook my shoulder as he kept telling me to wake up. "Alright. Alright. I'm up." I mumbled as I opened my eyes to only close them again due to the living room ceiling room light blinding me. "Dante. I found the location of the old place." My eyes flew open and I sat up instantly to see Nate holding a map that had a few roads highlighted

"You'e sure these are the right directions?" I asked as he gave me the map. "Yes." He nodded as I saw the neon yellow road stick out amongst the black lines leading from this house to the Sweet Tooth Pizzeria that was involved with The Bite of Eighty Seven. The place was out in a abandoned shopping plaza. Just a hundred miles from the present day pizzeria.

* * *

 _12:00 p.m._

I watched the buildings of the small town fly by and we were suddenly surrounded in nothing but trees and other drivers that passed or that we passed. Time just seemed to fly by here on the highway and I found myself going into a thought. What will me and Nate do after this? We quit our jobs to go put Jak, Ratchet, Sly, and all the other character's souls to rest, so...what were we going to do after this?

My train of thought was stopped as Nathan turned on the radio and a girly county song came on. "Ugh! NO!" I shouted a I turned the dial to a metal radio that I knew for playing a rock bands that I enjoy listening to. I sighed as the a song from the nu metal band came on with a song from one of their new albums. When the song ended, Nate spoke up, "You listen to that band much?"

I confirmed my liking to the band that had albums that were different from their first two, and Nate only shrugged as he continued driving down the long road.

* * *

 _2:30 p.m._

Nate parked the truck in front of what was left of the old pizzeria and as we both got out of the vehicle, we saw how only a few decades had damaged the building. Kudzu was growing over a wall and the windows were broken, the non lit sign had only half of it readable, the other half was covered in some sort of mold. The rest of the building on the outside looked as though all it really needed was a new paint job and repairs. The inside however, was so much more different.

When we opened the shattered glass doors, we saw that the wallpaper was all but on the walls. Rats and whatever else were crawling around all over the place like no tomorrow and there were spider webs up in the corners twitching with several cockroaches that got stuck in the web somehow and there looked to be almost thirty spiders per web that were about as large as my palm. We pulled out two flashlights out from Nate's black satchel and when the light hit the rats and spiders, they all crawled in mass into whatever wall they could hide in. I scaned the room we were in and when my flashlight caught a faded light blue shirt, I found myself staring at the old Parappa animatronic.

His hat and nose looked as if they were chewed off, yet, other than that, he looked as if he could still work. Despite that his right foot and lower jaw were missing. As we looked through the old place, we found Toro yet that his entire face and his hands and feet were gone. Fat Princess was just a skeleton with a faded pink dress and a few strands of golden hair on it. We found Spike last and I really wish we hadn't.

All his parts were just thrown about the room he was in and of all the animatronics, he still had most of his face. His left eye was missing and his right eye was closed, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from the mangled animatronic. All of a sudden, Nathan pulled out a high voltage battery and somehow got the amazingly intact dead battery out of Spike and placed the new battery in Spike. "Welco-*Zzzzzzt*- Sweet- *Zzzzzzt* Pizza-*Zzzzzt*- Who-*Zzzzzt* you?" Spike came to life with his broken voice box and a he could mange to to do was open his right eye and barely able to move his right arm and left leg due to those two limbs being halfway across the room that had only two cords connecting them to his body.

"Spike, We're here to set the souls of Jak, Ratchet and Sly to rest." Nathan said slowly and clearly to the damaged animatronic. "Jak? *Zzzzzzz* Rat-*Zzzzzt* Sly? *Zzzt* What ar-*Zzzzzzzt* about, their-*Zzzzzzz* rest?" His voice continued to become static filled and I was getting a little aggravated with the waves of static. I looked at the other three animatronics, but all three of their boxes were missing.

"Spike. It's a bit hard to explain, but could you please tell us were Jak, Ratchet, and Sly were the last time you saw them?" Drake continued to talk to Spike while I found myself picking up animatronic parts. Eyes, feet, a Sweet Tooth head, Ratchet's ear, Sly's lower jaw, the usual. "Jak? Jak, are you here?" A new voice suddenly rang out when I accidently tapped what looked like a broken voice box. "Daxter." Spike said before he blinked and lowered his jaw in shock. "Jak! Please help! JAAAK!" I heard the box make what sounded like Daxter was crying, and then a new voice came from the box, "Your friend is not coming for you. He doesn't care about you or anyone else, but unlike your so called, 'friend', you are red E for your fate."

"No! Please! JAK! HELP!"

We listened to the box's audio which held what sounded like Daxter's last words and the person's voice that killed him. Just before Daxter called out Jak's name again, we heard people starting to scream in the background just before we heard Daxter's last breath and the box fell apart on it's own. "Red E?" These two words left us in confusion as we pondered what this ment. "Guys I-Zzzzt-tired." Spike said weakly as the battery started dying and just before Spike shut down for good, I heard Nate softly singing a lullaby to Spike.

When Nate sang the last verse, Spike whispered out, "Go put us all to rest." and when his right eye closed, Nate pulled the dead battery out of the animatronic and he threw the used battery over into a dented hole in the tiled floor. When the battery stopped clacking against the floor, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as nothing but silence filled the abandoned restaurant with the occasional sounds from the rats and spiders in the walls. We checked any other rooms, and when we checked every other door that was unlocked, we found nothing, but there was a room with a locked by the lock in the door knob. Nate fiddled with a thin peice of metal in the lock and when the door unlocked, a horrible stench suddenly came out of the room that smelled like rotting meat.

When we stepped into the room, I almost threw up when we saw what was left of Jak, Ratchet, and Sly's corpses. There was dead rats in their rib cages and spiders called their skeletons home. We looked around the room and all the only remaining things we found was a spring loaded costume of Jak that was just sitting there wide open, but there was nothing else. "What are you two doing here?"Nate and I turned around to see a man with spiked hair and what looked like glowing eyes, and his entire body was a blueish purple color.

"Who are you?" I suddenly found a bit of courage to step forward and ask that question. "You don't need to know who I am. But you are going to know what I'm going to do to you if you don't answer my question and leave." I saw that he was holding a ax in his hands and I thought about how we could get out alive. "We're here because we wanted to check out the old Sweet Tooth Pizzeria. Now, tell us your name." Nate spoke out with a firm voice with his hands clenched in fists.

"I guess I could tell you my name since you aren't going to live long enough to tell anyone. Polygon Man." When he said his name, I saw several ghosts suddenly appear around him. His face suddenly went from, 'Hah, I've got you now.' to, 'Oh, crap. I'm in so much trouble.'

"No! Not you!" he shouted as he suddenly started swinging his ax back and forth. _"We know what you did. You can never hide from us."_ I heard Parappa say as he appeared and disappeared in front of Polygon. _"You will pay for what you did."_ Jak whispered into Polygon's ear.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted as he threw the ax into a wall where Daxter was floating. We watched as the ghosts made Polygon slip into insanity in just a few seconds. 'I need to hide!" he said aloud as he suddenly slipped into the spring loaded Jak costume and then laughed at the ghosts. "Can't hurt me now can you?" He cackled just before I saw Jak's ghost do something to the costume.

There was a sound of a spring creaking and I saw the spring loaded costume suddenly lock into place and the Jak costume suddenly had purplish blood burst out and Polygon Man began screaming. "Someone! Help me! Please! Help me! Someone! Please, help!" he screamed out his last breath for what felt like an eternity. When the spring loaded Jak suddenly stopped making noise, the costume fell onto the floor in a pool of the purple blood. "Thank you." Jak spoke as he appeared next to Polygon Man's corpse with the other people that were turned into animatronics that were now smiling as they glowed slightly brighter than they did before Polygon died.

"You're welcome." I said before Daxter jumped up onto Jak's left shoulder. When they closed their eyes and smiled, they slowly vanished into their next life. I felt a lump form in my throat as I knew I would probably never see any of them ever again until I die. "Don't beat yourself up, Dante. For all we know, They could have even been reborn." Nate said as he placed a hand on my left shoulder.

As we stepped out of the pizzeria, I was met with a surprise. "I couldn't resit breaking one little rule in my promise with you." Jak said as he stood there. In the flesh and blood elf that he is with Daxter on his left shoulder and Ratchet and Sly leaning up against the truck Nate drove here with. I didn't know wether to cry right there or burst forward and hug Jak, so I decided to go with just walking forward and hugging Jak while crying tears of joy.

"Looks like you're done with haunted pizzerias." Ratchet said as he walked up to us with Sly beside him, "I wonder how Clank's gonna react to this."

I knew that then and there, no more five night jobs even if I'd get almost two hundred dollars.

* * *

 **Longest. Chapter. I've. Ever. Written. Holy Orvus!**

So, that is the end of Five Nights at All-Stars. I bet the Polygon Man thing was a confuser since I showed in Nights 1 through 4 that Kratos could have been the killer, but no. Kratos was the Phone Guy. And I know I said that I was following a theory, but well, plot twist. And that is the perfect excuse to why I did what I did. Anyway. Leave a review if I should raise the rating because of this chapter or leave a review if you want to see more stories from me. And this chapter was about 9 pages long on WPS Office. **O.O**

Anyway, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

 **Edit: Hey guys! Check out the awesome cover pic I made! Yeah. I made that myself. With a sketcher app, but still. I made that! Yeah! I finally own my own cover page!**


End file.
